Broom Closet
by NewMusic098
Summary: Sequel to Can't You Take a hinT? This is what happened when Natsu took Lucy away. NaLu lemon... Rated M...because of that... XD


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and it's Characters... -_-

* * *

**A Sequel to "Can't You Take a hinT?"**

* * *

**A Fairy Tail Fanfic**

**Broom Closet**

* * *

After becoming an official couple,thanks to Lisanna's help,Natsu carried off his girlfriend Lucy to a secluded part of the guild,hoping to get some "alone time". He keep turning to every intersection they go through to avoid being followed.

"Natsu!" yelled a blonde woman.

"What is it Lucy?" he asked,still running in every direction he could think of.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" she asked him.

"Nope." he said simply. Then he sniffed the air. A sudden shiver was sent to his spine. Lucy saw his reaction.

"What is it?" she asked in concern.

"It's Erza!" he said. "I think she's on to us!"

"What!" she yelled. "We're gonna die if we get caught! Wait,what am I-" she was cut off when Natsu kissed her.

"I knew you'd like what we're gonna do." he smirked. Lucy just blushed and looked away. Though she wouldn't admit it,she did like the thrill of doing _that _while being hunted down.

'How weird am I?' she thought to herself.

"She's getting closer!" Natsu said. They ran passed a small door. Natsu stopped abruptly,not loosening his grip on Lucy and ran back to the door.

"Let's hide here." he said.

"What? That's a broom closet! It's not big enough for the two of us!" Lucy argued.

"Then we'll just have to..." he pulled Lucy closer to him. "squeeze in,don't we?" he smirked.

"Wha-whatever..." Lucy replied,a blush on her cheeks. They entered the broom closet. It was smaller than they thought. They couldn't move at all. Just squirming and wriggling. And they only had enough room if they laid down.

* * *

"Natsu! Move!" Lucy whispered. She was on top of Natsu.

"I can't!" he said in a muffled tone. "Your breasts are too big. On second thought,let's not move." he said while he had a chance to breathe.

"What! There's no way I'll-" she was caught off guard when Natsu cupped one of her breasts. She moaned aloud,then quickly covered her mouth and looked at a smirking Natsu.

"Erza's right. Touching is better." he whispered.

"Sh-shut u-" she was caught off guard again when he massaged the tender mound with his hand. She moaned,but it was muffled by her hands. She was flushed already,and through the tightness of the space,she could feel Natsu's erection getting bigger. Being a teaser,Lucy grinded her hips on Natsu's,making him groan in pleasure.

"Not fair,Lucy." he chuckled. He fought back by lapping and nipping on her neck. She moaned again,and this time her hand was pulling on Natsu's hair,and the other was holding onto his shoulder.

"Be quiet,Lucy." he whispered. Lucy bit her lip,trying to keep quiet. But his touching and warm lips make it hard to do. He started to remove her blouse. He teased her by tracing his fingers on her hips while slowly removing the fabric. Lucy tugged on his hair some more,telling him to speed it up. The moment he saw the bra's fabric,he almost ripped her blouse off. She wiggled in the small space so she could kiss Natsu. They couldn't reach each other's lips so they stretched their tongues out. The free space that their tongues danced on was perfect for a fight for dominance.

He removed his vest and scarf by escalating himself,turning the tables. It was now him on top. He removed his vest freely and Lucy's bra as well. He licked his lips and gently leaned down on her. He flicked his tongue on a nipple. He heard Lucy gasp and moan in pleasure. He then lightly sucked on it while he continued to massage the other one. Lucy was trying her absolute best not to moan louder.

Natsu looked at her with eyes of concern.

"I'll stop if you don't want to do it." he said.

Lucy shook her head and said, "Go on. You dense idiot." then she chuckled. Natsu nodded and proceeded to unbuckle his and Lucy's belts. She wiggled her lower half to help him remove her skirt. He removed his pants and started to lap on Lucy's neck again. He noticed Lucy's scent changing,becoming more enticing,more wild. He looked down to see that the source of the smell was a moist spot on Lucy's panties. He looked at Lucy again for the last time,she nodded at him,saying it's okay.

He removed her panties and looked at her entrance. His member twitched in anticipation. So he removed his boxers and placed his length near her entrance.

"It hurts a bit on our first time,Natsu." she whispered softly. "Go slow,but hard."

He nodded slowly. He pushed his head inside the entrance. Lucy groaned a bit,but relaxed quickly. Natsu felt something stopping him.

"Thrust in,Natsu!" she quietly screeched. Natsu obeyed and thrusted hard. She muffled her scream with her mouth as soon as it was broken. That startled Natsu and looked at her.

"It's fine,Natsu." she said. Then she leaned on him. "You just took my virginity." Natsu smirked.

"So did you." he said. Lucy's eyes widened,but quickly softened.

"Well,what are you waiting for? Christmas?" she asked. Natsu couldn't agree more. He pulled out until the head was just inside,then he thrusted in again. He started slow for a while,savoring the feeling of being inside _his _Lucy and her moaning. Then he started to go faster,and faster. He was pounding onto her now,as they both went near their edges.

"Natsu!" she yelled as she came. Her muscles contracted and tightened around Natsu's length. They couldn't hold back anymore and Natsu was near the edge as well.

"Lucy...g-gonna..." he groaned. He gave a few more hard thrusts,then he didn't fight it anymore.

"Lucy..." he moaned as he released his seed inside her,marking her as truly _his _and only _his_. Then they slumped to the floor and Natsu pulled out.

"That was...fun..." Lucy panted. He gave her his usual big grin. Lucy was smiling weakly,still tired from what they did. A few minutes,they got up and put on their clothes.

* * *

"I wonder what happened to Erza?" Lucy asked as they opened the door.

"I don't know. Maybe she forgot about us." Natsu said. Then when the door opened,they're eyes widened in shock.

"We didn't forget Natsu." Erza said. And emphasis on 'we'. The whole guild was listening to them go wild.

"E-Erza..." he stuttered. Erza looked stern,but then she smiled.

"You did good Natsu. I was pleased that Lucy enjoyed herself." she said then turned to Lucy. "If this idiot hurts you or makes you cry,I won't hesitate to decapitate him,alright?"

"A-alright..." Lucy nodded nervously. She was still embarrassed that the whole guild was listening to them. Then Levy ran to her.

"Lu-chan~!" she yelled. "How was it? Was it good? You can use that in your novel,right? Ooh,maybe you could put Natsu as a character there?" she rambled. Natsu smiled at her,thinking how easily impressed Lucy's best friend was.

"L-Levy-chan..." she whispered. Levy looked curious then turned to the guild. They were also anticipating Lucy's answer.

"Oh,sorry." she chuckled. "We'll talk later. Bye~." she said as she strode over back to the crowd. Then Master Makarov walked in front,beside Erza.

"That was excellent Natsu." he said with a smirk while rubbing his mustache. "You'll be good to her. I'll kill you if you aren't."

"Y-yes,Master!" he shivered with a salute. Lucy laughed at his antics,then she leaned on his arm.

"I'm tired." she said.

"I'm sure you are." Mira replied while walking to them. "Drink this." she said as she handed her a drink. "It's special herbal tea that can relieve tension."

"Thank you,Mira-san." she took the cup and drank slowly. "I wanna go home,now."

"I'll carry you." Natsu said. "Come on." He carried her bridal style again,then ran away again.

Erza sighed. "Doesn't he ever get tired?"

"I'm afraid not." the Master said. "Everyone," he turned to the members. "Let's go back." They nodded and proceeded to go back to the guild. Mira walked side by side with Erza.

* * *

"Do you really think that Lucy wanted to go home?" Mira said slyly.

"I don't think so." Erza smirked.

"Those two never run out of energy." Mira said.

"Yes. Let's just hope they'll be more quiet this time. I don't want to hear that again." As soon as she said that,she heard a loud moan coming from the direction where Natsu and Lucy went.

"I guess they never learn." Mira sighed.

"That's true..." Erza said. "Come on. Let's give those two some privacy." She walked away from the moanings. Mira followed shortly.

In the guild's infirmary,the two had just finished their second round.

"I'm really tired now." Lucy chuckled. Natsu chuckled along with her.

"Hey Lucy," he called. The blonde turned to him. "I love you."

She patted his head and kissed his forehead. "I love you,too. Now,take me home?" Natsu nodded and grinned. He carried her again and jumped through an open window. They ran straight to Lucy's house with a smile on their faces.

* * *

_Here's a sequel to Can't You Take a hinT? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! ^_^_

_Again, Thank you very much for the people who reviewed,added me and my stories to their favorites and alerts! I love you all!_


End file.
